Doubled Up Inside
by Jenna1980
Summary: Legato, loyal to his master until death. What happend to him in his past to make him become the man he is today?
1. Default Chapter

Hello to all my Trigun buddies! And an even bigger hello to all the Knives lovers! Okay it's been ages, and ages, but I've finally decided on a new story. Yes it's a Knives/Legato story, and no they aren't romantically involved (at least I don't think they are...wait, no, no they aren't). I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet, this is really just something I wrote on the fly. It's defiantly going to be Legato oriented, and Knives will defiantly not be as nice as he was in my last story. Here's a taste, tell me what you think.  
Read, enjoy review (I bet you thought I'd forget to say that didn't you?)

INTRODUCTION  
  
There was a time in my life that I was happy. A time when used to smile. But that's all gone now.

Now all that's left is blood, I smell it everywhere, even taste it on my tongue.

All that's left is blood.

And _him_...the one I have given my life to, my savior. My master.

Knives.

Since I've been with him things that used to be so confusing are suddenly clearer now.

Everything is as simple as black and white.

Kill or be killed.

He's given me a power I didn't even knew I craved until it had settled in my belly.

I must make him proud. If not I fear the worst. Death? No not death, I have no fear of death, at least not anymore. Death and I have become good friends.

What then, you ask, would be worse than death?

Existing outside of his shadow. I fear that more than anything.

That is why I must kill. Kill....until he is proud.

No matter how long it takes.  
  
So what did you think? Short yeah I know, but I've had this in my head for a few days and it needed to go somewhere. I'm starting a new job next week, and will have loads more time to work on my stuff, so expect an update on this in a week or two.


	2. Freak

Here's the next chapter, yet again something that just popped into my head, but slowly it's all coming together in my head.  
Read Enjoy Review!  
  
He could see his house on the horizon, all he had to do was make it home and he'd be safe.

"Come on guys don't let the runt get away!" a boy shouted from behind him.

Legato pumped his legs faster.  
A group of angry young voices were shouting and laughing behind him. He only had a little further to go.

Just a little further.

Thump. He felt something hard whip against his skull. It knocked him off his feet, making him tumble into a heap on the dusty ground.

He opened his eyes, and noticed a rock laying just a few feet in front of him. His head burned with pain, and he couldn't shake the stars from his eyes.

"Good going Aidan you got him!" one of the boys yelled.

Legato cried out as he felt a solid blow lay against his stomach.

He was much smaller than the other boys. Maybe, if there had been just one of them he could fend them off. But four was too much for a young boy of ten to handle.

He tucked his knees to his chest, and covered his head with his hands. It was the only thing he could do to shield himself from the blows. It seemed like it would never end. One of the boys landed a solid kick to his stomach. Legato felt the wind being forced out of him, he gasped for air, his eyes bugging out.

"That's enough guys, let the freak run home to his momma." one of them said.

Legato peeked on eye open to see who had called them off. It was Aidan the biggest boy, the one who had pitched the rock at him. If only he were strong enough, Legato could teach him a lesson.

One boy gave him one more solid hit to the arm, then in a noisy group they fled into town. Leaving Legato in a bruised pile.

Legato stayed in his tight little ball for a few more minutes. Only when he was sure he was alone, did he make any motions to sit up.

He tasted blood and touched a finger to his lip. His lip had split open.

The rest of him seemed to be okay save for a few scratches and welts. He trudged to his home, wondering how he would explain all of it to his parents.

His house wasn't much, it was tiny even if there were only three people living in it. It leaned slightly and a few of the windows were cracked, but to him it was home. He pushed the door open and winced as he heard his mother give a yelp.

"Legato what happened?" she cried.

He stared at the floor and shrugged, "nothing mom, it's okay." "Let me help you clean that up." she said with a smile.

He waved a hand at her and walked solemnly to the bathroom, "that's okay mom, I can take care of it." he said quietly.

She stopped, "if you need any help let me know."

He didn't answer he just shut the door behind him.

His mother knew better than to coddle him too much, especially after a fight. It just made him feel worse. The last thing he needed after getting the snot kicked out of him was having his mom fuss over him.

Legato stood in front of the mirror and gazed at his bruised reflection.

Why did the kids hate him so much?

He looked at himself.

Blue hair, golden eyes skinny as a rail.

The other kids were right.

He was a freak.  
  
Okay there's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it, still not really sure where it's going but my other Trigun fic was the same way and everyone seemed to enjoy it. Lemme know what you think and thanks for reading!


	3. All is Well

Wow I'm just a writing machine, I've got the third chapter already, and it's a nice long one! I hope everyone likes it.

Read Enjoy Review!

Months had past, and Legatos life hadn't changed much. He was still being beaten up on a regular basis. But the pain inflicted on him had started to dull his senses, the kicks an punches didn't seem to hurt as much as they used to.

Legato was walking home from running errands for his mom. His arms were full with groceries, and various other items they needed. He hadn't seen the other boys for a few days.

Maybe they had finally gotten bored with him.

"Where ya going freak?"

Legato had spoken too soon.

He kept walking.

"Helping mommy with the shopping?" They hooted.

_"Ignore them and they'll go away."_ He said to himself.

The biggest boy Aidan stepped forward, "look at us when we speak to you freak!" He yelled.

Legato kept walking; this only pissed the boys off more. After all it wasn't fun if they didn't make Legato squirm.

He remembered being tackled, the gritty taste of dirt in his mouth, and the now dull pain of being hit. After that it was all a blur.

"Boy? Are you alright?" He heard a voice beyond the fuzzy blackness.

He didn't know how long he had been out. Form the look of it he had been laying there for at least an hour.

He felt someone jostle him. He groggily opened one eye, a blurry shape kneeled over him.

"Are you alive?" the voice said again, it was a young voice, female; she didn't sound like she was much older than himself.

He groaned, and rolled over onto his stomach. Pulling himself onto his elbows, he shook the blurriness from his head. Whoever it was next to him sat quietly, watching him regain consciousness.

"Go away." He grumbled.

He shot a glance at the person sitting next to him it was a girl; she wasn't much to look at.

Then again he never really took notice of girls. To him, girls were just another group of people that ignored him.

She was very plain. Brown hair pulled into two tight braids that hung over her ears, and a wash of freckles over the bridge of her nose. She wore a blue dress, and simple brown boots.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

Legato spit a mixture of blood and dirt onto the ground next to him.

"No." he grunted.

The girl watched as he stood up, and brushed the dust off his clothes.

"I'm Lydia." she said.

"That's nice." he said flatly as he walked away.

The little girl stood up, "that's rude of you, the least you could do is tell me your name!"

"Why?" he said still walking.

"Because I told you mine." She yelled while trying to catch to him.

Legato stopped short, "listen, you don't need to know my name. You shouldn't have even come near me. If Aidan and those other boys saw you near me they'll start coming after you too."

"But why?" she asked.

Legato looked at the girl, why did she care?

"Because. I'm a freak." he said, looking over the horizon to his house.

"You don't look like a freak to me." she said quietly.

Why couldn't she just go away? Why did she have to make it worse by pitying him? She had probably watched him get his ass kicked.

She started to follow after him as he started walking again.

Little pest, he had to get rid of her.

"Leave me alone. Go away whatever your name is."

Lydia stopped in her tracks. Why was he being so mean? She just wanted to help. Before she could protest any further he started to run. She marveled at how fast he was, she would never be able to keep up with him at that rate.

Legato rushed in to the house, ignoring his parents and slammed the bathroom door. He stood with his back up against the door, certain that the girl would be knocking on the door any minute!

Legato looked at himself, back still against the door. He was covered in dirt, and tiny bit of blood. He snapped the lock on the door and started to run the bath water.

"Legato sweetheart, are you okay?" his mother called.

"Yeah mom I'm fine, don't worry about me."

His mother shook her head, and walked back to the kitchen, sitting down next to her husband.

"Daniel, he's starting to worry me." she said.

"He's going through a rough time, he'll get over it." he said barely looking up from his paper.

"I don't think that's it. I think it's something else."

"Give him a few months he'll make friends."

"That's what you said six months ago! And he's never had a friend ever! Daniel, something is wrong with our son, and you need to take the time to find out what it is!"

Daniel stood up; he was tired of this argument. The two of them had been having this same argument since Legato was at least four.

"What do you want me to do? Force him to make friends, or force someone to be his friend? He has to do it on his own!"

Legatos mother shook her head, "no that's not what I want you to do I just want you to talk to him. See if something's bothering him."

His father grabbed his coat, "I've tried my best to talk to him, and he just closes up. I gotta go, I'll be back later."

Legato lay soaking in the tub, listening to them argue about him.

He couldn't blame his father for not wanting to talk to him. Legato himself did even want to talk about how reclusive he was. His mother on the other hand just wanted him to be happy and be like the other boys.

He heard the front door close, and the footsteps of his mother walking past the bathroom,

"Legato don't stay in too long, it's getting late." She said.

"Yes mom." He answered.

She sounded tired.

Legato soaked for a few more minutes. His mind drifting back to that girl he had met.

Maybe she wasn't that bad, but he was so use to being alone that the thought of having a friend scared him.

Wait. Who said anything about her being a friend? He pulled the drain out, and let the water drain around him. She had said nothing about friendship, she just pitied him.

Poor freakish Legato.

He grabbed a towel, dried off and pulled his pajamas on.

He crept past his moms bedroom, she sat in her rocking chair, facing the window.

"Mom?"

She turned and sniffed softly; quickly wiping her eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?"

Legato walked towards her, "I'm sorry I'm not like other boys."

She embraced her son, "Legato, I'll love you no matter who you are. And I don't want you to be like the other boys. I just want you to be happy."

Legato laid his head on her shoulder, "I am happy mom."

She looked into his golden eyes, and tousled his blue hair, "then all is well," she said quietly, "now go to bed."

Legato crept into bed. He could still hear her sniffling every so often.

All wasn't well. He had to do something.

Okay I hope it's getting more interesting for everyone. Let me know what you think. Sephiroth2021 and Asfaloth5 thank you for the review I appreciate them so much!


	4. Letters

Okay here's chapter four, I hope this will make it a bit more interesting for everyone. I know it's been kinda slow, but I'm not one for rushing things. Read Enjoy Review!  
  
The air in the house felt different as Legato woke up the next day. Something wasn't right.  
He flinched as his bare feet touched the cold floors, he ignored it and walked out into the hallway.

The usual sounds of the morning were missing. No warm glow of the stove, no scent of breakfast cooking, no cheerful humming from his mother.

He walked into the kitchen, everything was how it was left the night before. His mother sat quietly at the table.

"Mom?" He saw her quickly wipe her eyes, "good morning, sleep well?" She said putting on a fake smile.

He ignored the question, "where's dad? Is everything alright?"

His mothers smile faded quickly, leaving a distant empty gaze, "he's gone."

"Gone?"

"He left last night, when I woke up this morning, he still wasn't home. All he left was this." She held up a folded piece of paper, "he must have slipped under the front door last night."

Legatos brain was quickly fizzling with thought, "can I read it?"

"It's nothing, he just says he was unhappy." she quickly folded the paper and stuffed it into her dress pocket.

"What are we going to do mother?"

She smiled again, "don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll find a job and then everything will be okay."

While he appreciated the fact that she trying to not upset him. Legato could tell by her eyes that she didn't have a clue what the future held for them.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

Legato had lost his appetite, but knew that his mother wouldn't accept no for an answer, "kinda, do you need some help mom?"

"No you just go get changed, I'll have breakfast on the table in a few minutes. " He nodded weakly and went to his room to change. Just as he was tying his shoes, he heard his mother calling him.  
  
"Legato breakfast is ready."

He sat down at the table, took a few bites, and then picked through the rest. He was in no mood to eat.

His mother silently finished washing up the breakfast mess and went into her bedroom, shutting the door. Tired of picking at his breakfast he got up to clear his plate and set it into the sink.

Was his father that unhappy? He never seemed displeased by anything, and even if he was he should have said something about it. He and mother could have helped him, isn't that what families do?

His mother reappeared in the kitchen, she had put on her best dress, and was pulling her coat on.

"I'm going into town, might as well start looking for a job now, the sooner the better. I'll be gone for a few hours, be a good boy and stay inside." She kissed Legato on the cheek and walked out the front door.

Great now what he was supposed to do?

Legato walked down the hallway, hoping that it would all go away soon. He was hoping to hear his father walk through the door any minute. He past by his mothers bedroom and noticed the dress she had just changed out of laid on the bed.

His eyes wandered towards the pocket.

_"No that letter was for mother, not me."_ he said to himself.

He crept closer.

"Still, didn't he have the right to read the letter too? It seemed unfair that he wasn't given the opportunity to hear his fathers reasons for leaving." He pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

_"I'm sorry that it has to be this way. But I simply can't go on anymore. If only things were different. If only he had been different."_

Legato's grip on the letter tightened, and his throat began to close up on him. He sank to his knees. This wasn't happening...this wasn't true....even his own father thought he was.  
A freak.  
  
_"I've tried my hardest with him. And I've thought long and hard on this. I've come to the conclusion that he will never be the way I want him to be. He will never be normal. And rather than watch him slip further into seclusion I've decided to leave. Maybe it's better off this way.  
Daniel"_

Legato let out a desperate cry as he tore the note into several pieces. He laid his head on the floor and cried.

This wasn't happening, it just wasn't possible!

Hour later, his mother found him, still huddled on the floor amidst the torn pieces of letter.  
Repeating the same words over and over.

"All my fault....all my fault."

Hope you enjoyed it. It should pick up after this chapter so bear with me. I have a very busy weekend ahead of me so I may not be able to update til Monday. But that will give me time to something fabulous. 


	5. Friends

Wow is this chapter five already? Here you go.

Read Enjoy Review

Legato sat on the porch of his house, staring vacantly into the wasteland.  
  
It had been three days since he had read the letter and he hadn't uttered a word since.  
  
After the first day of silence his mother pleaded with him to speak, but no amount of yelling or sweet-talking would make him utter a sound.  
  
That morning he vaguely had felt his mother pick him up, and set him outside on the porch. She was hoping the fresh air would help snap him out of it. She had even moved her rocking chair out to the porch; it was the most comfortable seat in the house after all.  
  
She looked out the window at him every so often, hoping to find him moving; even blinking would have been a sign that her son was coming back to life. But he hadn't budged.  
  
A few hours had gone by and Legato still hadn't moved.

He didn't even notice the flock of boys walking up to the house.  
  
"Well, look who I found," said Aidan, "we haven't' seen you in awhile freak."  
  
Legato stayed silent.  
  
Aidan stepped onto the porch, "You know what? I'm getting awfully tired of you ignoring me. You think you're better or something?"  
  
Aidan was nose to nose with Legato, he lowered his voice to a cold demeaning tone, "you know you're not don't you? We know what happened, the whole town knows. Daddy left didn't he? Couldn't handle having a freak for a son."  
  
Legato still sat silent.  
  
Aidan grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him out of his seat.

"Answer me you-"Aidan felt something crack the back of his skull.  
  
"Get away from him!" someone yelled from behind him.  
  
Aidan looked behind him, it was a girl with braids and freckles. She held a large rock in her hand, ready to throw it at him.

"Get away from him, or I'll throw it!" she yelled.  
  
Aidan let go of Legatos collar; he dropped to the porch floor in a heap.

"There happy now?" he scoffed.  
  
"Now go away and leave him alone, he hasn't done anything to you." She cried.  
  
"You gonna make me?" Aidan laughed.

Who did this girl think she was? He had to pummel her after he was done with the freak. 

But before he could say another word another rock went crashing into his skull. Aidan wheeled backwards off the porch, and tumbled to the ground. He laid there dazed for a moment before touching a hand to his head. Blood was smeared onto his fingertips.  
  
At the sight of Aidan's bloody forehead, his friends bolted. No one had stepped up to Aidan like that! No way were they going to stay around and possibly suffer the same fate as him!  
  
"You'll be sorry for this!" Aidan yelled as he half, ran half tripped away from Legatos home.  
  
Lydia stepped onto the porch, "he's gone now, you don't have to be afraid."  
  
She looked down at Legato and waited for him to get up.  
  
"What's wrong are you hurt?"  
  
She squatted down beside him and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Are you okay?"  
  
Lydia stood up and shrugged her shoulder, "fine have it your way."  
  
She grabbed him under the arms, and with some struggling hoisted him back into his seat.  
  
"Those boys shouldn't bother you for awhile, especially if I stick around." She laughed.  
  
Legato's head slumped lower to his chest.  
  
Lydia cocked her head, "what's the matter with you? This is the second time I've been nice to you! And now instead of you telling me to go away your ignoring me?" she huffed.  
  
She turned and walked off the porch. She was a few yards away when she felt that tug of guilt in her stomach.  
  
She looked back at Legato, slumped in his rocking chair. He seemed so helpless.

She walked back and stood beside him.

"Don't you have any friends?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer.

She crept closer and touched his hand; "I'll be your friend if you want."

There were a few minutes of awkward silence. Lydia thought the best thing to do was keep talking. Sooner or later he'd answer.

"I wish I knew your name. I don't know why you wouldn't tell me it the other day. You seem like a very nice boy, and I don't care what those stupid boys think. They 're wrong about you. You're not a freak at all."

She waited again for him say something.

"Well I guess if you don't want to talk that's fine. I'll come by tomorrow, maybe you'll be in a better mood to talk."

It was hopeless the boy wasn't going to say anything. She couldn't blame him though. If the rumors about his dad were true, she understood why he'd be upset. But to go into a coma about it seemed a bit over the top.

She let go of his hand and stepped off the porch.

"Legato.." said a raspy voice.

Lydia turned around and smiled, she had gotten through to him.

"Legato, I'll come back tomorrow if you want."

He weakly gave her a nod.

"See you tomorrow Legato." She said happily.

Legato blinked a few times and started to rock on the porch.

"I have a friend?" he said watching the young girl walk towards town.

The next chapter might jump ahead a few years, not quite sure yet. I hope everyone likes this story. I'm not sure if Lydia and Legato are going to have a relationship, I'm thinking no. I kinda want to keep the relationship platonic with maybe just a hint of something more. But I haven't made a decision yet.

Let me know what you think and thanks to everyone whose read my story, and a n even bigger thanks to those who have taken the time to review it I really appreciate it!.


	6. Happy Birthday

Okay get comfortable cause this chapters a long one. A few years has past and things are gettign interesting for our young Legato. Hope you like it.

Read! Enjoy! Review!

"Close your eyes Legato, and no peeking!" Lydia squealed.

She covered his eyes with her hands and led him into the house. It was difficult for her, he had grown so much taller than her in the past few years. She stood on her tiptoes trying to keep her hands firmly pressed against his eyes.

It was his birthday, he was sixteen years old.

He didn't feel sixteen, he felt so much older than that, at least his mind felt that way.

He tripped slightly on the front step, and heard the door creak open.

"Okay you can open them." she whispered in his ear.

Strange that her breath on his neck would give him the shivers.

It must have been all the excitement.

He opened his eyes, while his mother, and Lydia shouted surprise and began singing happily.

He looked at the glowing cake on the table. It must have cost his mother a small fortune to get all the ingredients, and the candles. He also noticed the gifts that lay on the table.

The smile on his face faded, "mother you really shouldn't have. I mean how could we afford-"

His mother waved a hand, "You're sixteen, do you think I would let this day go by uncelebrated? Blow out your candles and stop worrying."

Ever obedient to his mothers wishes, the smile returned and he blew out all the candles in one breath.

His gifts weren't much, mostly new clothing and other necessities. But he knew how difficult it was for his mother to get them so every item was a treasure to him.

After the last gift was opened he felt a flutter in his gut when he realized none of the gifts were from Lydia.

No matter; the fact that his only friend was there was enough.

They all ate the delicious frosted cake and spent a very happy evening together.

"Legato" his mother said looking at the clock on the wall, "it's late, Lydia should be getting home soon."

"Let me help you clean up first," Lydia said picking up the dishes.

"No let me do that, Legato will walk you home."

It was not unusual for Legato to walk Lydia home, but lately he had been looking forward to their nighttime walks more and more. And he wasn't really sure why.

They walked out onto the dusty road. A weird, awkward-but-not silence surrounding them.

The walk was easier tonight, the moon was almost full, it bathed the desert in cool, blue light. Making a usually dark and hazardous trek much more pleasant.

He glanced over at Lydia.

It was so odd. Only a year or so ago he saw her as just...just Lydia.

He remembered how she used to be so loud and pushy, sometimes even downright bossy. Her outgoing personality had helped him come out of his shell. She would nag him, and nag him to try new things until he'd get so annoyed with her that he'd do anything just to shut her up.

But now. Now she was different. She was more peaceful, more sweet to him.

In the beginning it was very foreign to him. His friend had changed, and he didn't know how to react.

He tried to avoid her at first, hoping that the Lydia he knew would come barreling back to him ordering him to do this or that. But that never happened, she left him to his solitude thinking that was what he wanted.

That was the good thing about Lydia, when he asked for space she gave it to him willingly.

But those few unwanted weeks away from her were the horrid. He felt himself longing to her hear footsteps on the porch, or her contagious laughter. Until one day he couldn't stand not being without his friend.

When he finally came around to seeing her again he had given her a sheepish excuse that he had been busy. He wasn't sure if she had bought it or not, but he didn't care as long as she was near him again.

Ever since then things were different between them. They still joked, and had fun together, but there was a peculiar air between them.

There were times when they would just be talking, and he felt like she was looking through him...no within him. It made his throat tighten when she did that. But when her dark eyes were not upon him he felt even worse.

All these memories, and feelings were swirling in his head, he didn't notice that she was calling his name.

"Legato, you're staring." she said quietly.

He cleared his throat, "sorry."

"That's alright, so how does it feel to be sixteen?" she asked.

He shrugged, "okay I guess, it doesn't feel any different."

"I guess it won't for awhile." she said.

There was that awkward-but-not silence again.

Legato took the chance to glance at his friend again. She used to wear her hair in braids, but now it hung free down her back. Legato liked it much better this way. He watched her fidget a bit, she must have noticed that he was staring again.

He was about to apologize when she suddenly stopped..

"Legato I-"

he smiled meekly, "I'm sorry I'm staring again."

"No-no that's not it I-"she rummaged in her pockets a bit and pulled out a small box, "I wanted to give you this, but not in front of your mom."

Legato smiled, she had bought him a gift after all....

He opened it and found a black ring inside.

"It's onyx, I saw it in town and thought of you."

He stood there baffled by the gift. Sure it was a great gift, and he was happy that she had remembered. But didn't giving a ring to someone usually mean something?

"I -uh" he stammered.

Lydia shook her head, "you hate it don't you, I'm sorry I'll take it back if you don't want it. I just thought....since you and I are such good friends...and you mean so much." her voice trailed off.

She knew it had been the wrong thing to give him.

Legato watched her drowning in her embarrassment. He hated seeing her so uncomfortable.

"I love it Lydia, I do. No one's ever given me such a gift." he immediately began trying it on each finger, until it slipped easily on the middle finger of his left hand.

He felt her embarrassment disintegrate as she admired the ring on his finger.

"I'm glad you like it Legato." she said smiling.

They walked in happy silence together.

She was so relieved that he had liked his gift. In the past few months he had become so much more to her than just a friend. She knew the ring was an inappropriate gift, they weren't anything more than friends, but it looked like it had been made just for him. And she wanted to get him something truly special. Som thing that said she wanted to be so much more to him than just a friend.

They finally had reached her house, Legato walked her to the front gate of her home, "umm, I'll see later?" he said.

Lydia smiled, "you bet."

Legato started to walk away.

"Legato?" she said before he hadn't gotten too far.

"Yeah?'

She fidgeted a bit more before growing calm, it was now or never.

"Happy Birthday Legato."

With that she stood on her tiptoes and gave him quick kiss.

Legato stood frozen, while her lips touched his. It was so quick he barely had enough time to feel how soft they were. She looked into his eyes for a brief moment and walked into her house.

After walking a few yards his heart finally stopped racing.

This had been the best birthday yet.

Okay there you go a nice four page story. I'm gonna try to be a bit more consistent with my updates now that I'm used to the new job and all. I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Secrets

Okay I was in a bit of a melancholy mood when I wrote this, sorry if it gets a bit sad. But I kind of like it.

Read Enjoy Review

Legato had become blissfully happy.

All because of her...

He would have never imagined that one single person could bring such contentment. Every touch, every kiss brought more joy to his heavy heart.

She had filled the void that his father had left with her sweetness. She made him so happy that even menial tasks, like cleaning, and errand running made him smile.

Still, there was something gnawing at him, something that had started out small, but grew as time went by.

What would happen if people knew?

His mother knew, she had always known. She was happy that her son had found someone. She had seen the change in him, and was forever grateful to Lydia for it.

But her parents were different. While they never cared that she, and him were friends, Legato had a feeling that they might have a problem with them as couple.

After all it's one thing to befriend the town weirdo, people just assumed Lydia had taken pity on him. But once people knew they were more than just friends, things for her could change for the worst.

Save for a few people in town the majority of it's citizens were close minded, gossip mongers. The town darling going out with the freak would be a tasty bit of news that no one would resist.

He couldn't bear her getting the sort of treatment he received. The whispers, the finger pointing. He had become used to it, but he refused to let her experience any of it.

There was only one thing left to do, he had to tell her how things must be between them.

No matter how much he hated to.

The two of them had gone walking that evening, making sure to stop at their favorite place. It was just a small group of rocks not too far from Lydia's house. The place itself wasn't much to look at, but beyond it was clear open land. No cliffs, no brush, just land and sky. It was a spectacular place to watch the sunset, it was also the only place they could ever be alone.

The two of them sat between the cluster of rocks. She snuggled in close to him as the air around them grew chilly.

He breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Maybe I don't have to tell her." he said to himself.

He shut his eyes for a moment, he didn't want to tell her what he had been thinking. He took a another breath, and looked down at her curled tightly to him.

"No I have to, for her sake." he thought.

It didn't mean they couldn't be together, it just meant they had to be secretive about it.

She would understand.

Wouldn't she?

There was only one way to find out.

"Lydia?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something. It's something I've been thinking about for awhile now."

She drew away slightly from his embrace, looking up at him, "what is it?"

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. No one should know about us Lydia. No one should ever know that we are anything more than friends."

He watched as the dreamy smile on her face shattered.

"Why would you say that?" she said in disbelief.

"Because..no one would understand. You're so great, and I'm so...so..me. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Lydia shook her head, why did he have to be this way?

"Legato I can't pretend you don't exist!"

His insides were twisting as he tried to wave away her pleadings. This was for her own good.

He looked at her sternly, "you have too. Think of what would become of you if the whole town knew that you were with me. What about your mother and father?"

"They wouldn't care I swear it!" she cried.

"Wouldn't care?"

He was half hoping to hear her say that they "didn't care." Legato kind of hoped that he'd had a fifty-fifty shot with her parents. But now he knew the truth, if she hadn't told them yet she must have some reservations.

"If they're so understanding why don't they know?" he snapped

He quickly clamped his mouth shut. That wasn't the way he wanted that to come out. But the fact that she herself had been keeping it a secret from them hurt him a little.

Lydia looked up at him defeated, "I-I just don't know how to tell them. I wanted to I've been wanting to since day one. But-"

She was at a loss for words.

Legato gave a sad quiet laugh, at least his paranoid thoughts had been justified.

"I'm sorry Legato." she whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He drew her in close, "don't worry Lydia, I understand."

Those five words hurt her more than anything. She felt sick, as he held her. She never wanted to hurt him, but she had done just the opposite. And the fact that he understood her reasons, and felt no ill will towards her made her heart ache.

Lydia peeked up at him during the silence between them. He was smiling slightly, but his eyes gave away his true feelings.

He looked as if he had been betrayed.

"See why we need to stay a secret? If you wanted to do anything for me, you'd do this one thing." he said quietly

"Please Legato," she began to cry in desperation.

She had to make him see that she could be counted on to be there for him. That she wasn't like the rest.

"I don't' want to be like everyone else! I don't want to pretend that you don't exist. I don't want to walk by you in town and act like I don't see you. I want to hold your hand, and I want to tell my parents, and- and I just want make you happy. " she buried her teary-eyed face into his shirt.

"Doing this will make me happy." he whispered.

Lydia realized that he was not going to let this go. She could tell that this was important to him.

"If you want me to....I will." she sobbed.

While Lydia continued to cry Legato felt relieved. He had successfully shielded her from a lonely life. He hushed her sobs and tried to lighten the mood.

"The suns almost set, let's just sit and watch it, before you have to go home."

Lydia stiffened a bit, "No I think I should go home. I just need a night to think about this. I'll-I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave him an empty kiss and walked towards her home.

Legato watched her as she walked away. His hands balled up into tight nervous fists.

"You had to do it. There was no other way." he said to himself.

Now she'd be safe, which was all he ever wanted.

He walked back home in the dark. Thankful that the worst was behind him.

I hope you enjoyed it. I know things are going a bit slow, but I kinda want to take my time with things. Let me know what you think. And I promise to be a bit quicker with the updating in the future!


	8. The First Taste

Thanks for the great reviews everyone. I'm sorry I'm taking so long with my updates. But I've been really busy. This chapter is a super long chapter full of action and stuff, Legato finally gets a taste of what he can do. I hope you all enjoy it.

Read Enjoy Review

Several days had gone by and he had not seen or heard from Lydia. At first he thought that she had just wanted some time to think about it, but a week had come and gone, and there was still no sign of her.

"Legato?" he heard his mother call him from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?"

"I need you to go into to town to pick up some things." she replied.

He jumped at the chance to get out of the house, he needed a break from worrying.

His mother handed him a list of supplies and told him to take his time.

He stepped off the porch and started his trek into town hoping that maybe, just maybe he might see a glimpse of her on his way. But much to his dismay all he saw were rocks and dust.

It was too quiet, he was only a few minutes from town as his brain began to flutter with thoughts.

_Maybe she was grounded._

_Maybe she was just busy_.

He reached his first destination and picked up a eggs, butter and few other food items his mother was running low on. Legato barely acknowledged the shop keeper; too occupied with his thoughts. He murmured a quick 'thank you' and walked to the next shop.

There had to be a better reason, he wasn't satisfied with the ones he was creating in his head.

_Maybe she was sick._

_Maybe she had moved._

He entered another store and got a few more items on his list, this time he didn't even acknowledge the clerk. He left the store arms full of more supplies.

His mind was beginning to create darker reasons for Lydia's absence.

_Maybe she had found someone else._

_Maybe she hated him._

The last thought was stuck on repeat in his head, he was just about to enter the last shop he need to visit when he heard a familiar giggle.

He turned his head and saw her.

She was with a few other girls and boys that she went to school with. They were all laughing and talking. One of them all to familiar to Legato.

Aidan. The boy who wanted nothing more out of life than to torture those different from himself was standing next to Lydia and smiling. The worst part was that she was smiling back at him.

He stood there staring across the dirt street at them. She seemed so happy, she was talking and laughing with Aidan and the rest of the group.

Just as Legato had, had enough he watched as Lydia touched Aidan's arm.

A flood of heat surged through Legato, his eyes lowered as felt a rush of energy go through him.

Energy he had never felt before.

It grew until his sight went hazy, he gripped the bags he was holding tighter as the hot energy stretched inside him.

He gripped the bags, and waited for it to pass, but it did not.

Heat morphed quickly into pain

It felt like he was being electrocuted. His teeth began to rattle in his head, he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

This had to stop, there had to be and end to this soon!

He tried to open his eyes, but his body refused to listen. He was losing control of himself fast.

His mind sputtered out thoughts he knew couldn't be possibly be his own.

He saw Aidan sprawled out on the sidewalk, blood gushing from his mouth and nose, it was dripping down the curb and pooling in the dirt.

His jaw locked as the pain in his head surged, he was certain his skull was going to split.

What was happening to him?

He watched as the other kids began screaming and tearing at one another like animals. Blood and dirt was being thrown into the air as the group continued to rip themselves to bits.

In the middle of his nightmare he saw Lydia; standing in the middle of the carnage.

Not a drop of blood or speck of dust had landed upon her. She stood silently, the bloody screams of her friends going unnoticed, she was looking across the street at something..someone.

Him....she was looking at him.

He began to scream as the thoughts being played out in his head came to a ferocious and gory finale.

stop...stop...STOP!! He screamed.

Then it was if a plug had been pulled. The torment had been sucked out of his head just as quickly as it had appeared.

In a matter of seconds everything was back to normal.

Legato opened his eyes, expecting to see a bloody mess across the street, but instead it was as if nothing had happened.

The group of kids were still talking, and laughing. In fact none of them had even noticed he was there.

What the hell was going on?

He looked around at the people walking around. No one was staring at him, no one was asking him if he was alright. Didn't anyone see him shaking or hear him screaming?

_Maybe nothing had happened._

But the faint coppery taste of blood was in his mouth, something must have happened. It couldn't have been a dream.

He looked over at the group of kids, they were waving goodbye to one another and going off in different directions.. He didn't want to be there any longer, if Aidan noticed him he'd have yet another problem on his hands.

He ignored the last few items on his list and ran out of town.

He didn't notice that Lydia had noticed him leave.

He had to get home, he just had to make it home. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he wanted to be home if it happened again. He didn't stop until he reached the front door.

His mother jumped as she watched her son tumble into the kitchen.

"Legato what's wrong." she cried.

He stood there for a moment, he wanted to tell her everything, but didn't exactly know where to start. He took a breath to buy some time.

"Nothing, I was just in hurry." he said between breaths.

He carried the bags to the table and sat down. His mother began unpacking the supplies.

Legato sat silently.

What was going on inside him? Those thoughts he had, those weren't his. Sure he hated Aidan and his friends, but to imagine them killing each other wasn't exactly something he fantasied about.

"Legato?" his mother said.

He did'nt answer.

Why had Lydia been so friendly to Aidan? Didn't she know that he hated him? It was as if she had been...

Flirting with him.

He felt his fists clench, that couldn't be true.

"Legato." his mother called him, but he was lost in thought.

Maybe deep down inside I do want them to suffer. Maybe I do want them to pay for all the pain they've given me. Maybe..

"Legato Bluesummers I'm speaking to you!" his mother yelled.

He jumped at the sound of his name, "yeah?"

"What happened to the supplies?"

She held up some of the packages of food he had bought, the edges looked as if they had been burned.

"And this?" she held up the canister of butter, "you know better than to buy food like this."

Legato looked inside the canister, the butter had melted completely.

"Mom I can explain, the butter and food were fine when I bought them I swear!" he stammered.

"Then I'd like to know how all this food was ruined."

She waited for an answer.

"I don't know." was all he could come up with.

His mother who was usually a very patient woman shook her head, "Now I have to go back into town and try to get new supplies. Stay here Legato, and please try not to get into trouble. Honestly I don't know what's gotten into you lately."

She slammed the door shut and trudged off to town.

Legato stared at the charred remains of the supplies he had bought.

Something had happened, he was sure of it now.

He heard a knock at the door, he opened it expecting it to be his mother.

Lydia stood in the doorway.

"Oh it's you." he murmured.

He stepped aside and let her enter the kitchen.

"I saw you in town." she said.

Legato began clearing off the table, "yeah I saw you too."

"I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to see each other, but-"

"Oh you looked like you were having a good enough time without me." he said cooly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I saw you with him."

"Who."

"Aidan, that's who" the heat inside him sparked, "I saw you too talking and laughing."

"So what, it was just a group of us talking, he had said something funny. Is it a crime that I talked to him? Besides you were the one that said we needed to keep our relationship a secret, what was I supposed to do run up to you and kiss you?" she snapped.

Legato slammed a fist on the table, "I don't know Lydia! I just know that after all he's done to me, the least you could do was not be so nice to him."

Lydia let out a disbelieving laugh, "Legato sometimes I just don't get you. One minute you're telling me to stay away from you and pretend that I don't care about you. And the next minute you want me to ignore everyone that's ever hurt you. Which is Legato do I ignore you or do I stand by your side?"

The spark of heat inside him was smoldering and growing.

He wasn't in the mood to argue,"you've made your point, now could you go now?"

Lydia's jaw dropped, "now you want me to leave? Too bad I'm not going until we talk this out and I know where I stand with you."

The heat inside him crackled and burst, he felt his jaw beginning to clench up.

It was happening again.

"Lydia please just go, we'll talk about it tomorrow." he said quietly.

"No, I'm not leaving."

It was beginning to overwhelm him again, he tried to contain it, he stood for a few tortured moments, trying to block out Lydia's yelling.

She kept calling his name over and over, while the pressure in his skull grew.

"Legato what's the matter with you!"

**POP**

Once more the energy released itself and drained away.

He opened his eyes, Lydia and himself were covered in melted butter. The can laid on the table in a contorted heap.

Lydia stood there a shocked expression on her face, "what just happened?"

"I don't know," he said quietly, "but I need to get it cleaned up before my mother gets home, she's mad at me as it is. You should go now."

"But-" she stammered.

"We'll talk tomorrow I swear."

Strange, this episode had left him so calm. Calmer than he had ever been. He took Lydia by the hand and led her out the door.

"I'll meet you by our rocks tomorrow evening and we'll straighten this whole mess out." he kissed her butter laden cheek and sent her on her way.

"Umm okay, goodbye Legato." she said numbly.

He shut the door and looked at the room, eyes finally resting on the twisted metal canister.

He had done it, he had made it explode.

He picked up the twisted metal and set it on the counter, he then proceeded to clean up the buttery mess.

By the time his mother had gotten home Legato was already in bed. He heard her walking toward his room, he shut his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Legato, don't worry about the supplied I was able to replace most of it." she whispered as she peeked into his room.

He laid still until he heard his door shut, then he pulled something out from under his pillow.

It was the twisted canister. He looked it over in the moonlight.

He must have done it, it wouldn't have contorted that way on it's own. It was as if someone had crumpled it up like a sheet of paper.

But that was impossible, people just didn't go moving things with their minds. It just didn't happen.

He laid the metal on his bedside table and stared at it.

But what other explanation did he have for what had happened to him? Other than he was going crazy.

He sat there and tried to think of some reasoning behind it and came up with nothing.

He either had a strange gift inside him, or he had lost his mind.

I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like to say that I'm going to update quickly, but after this chapter I'm kinda stuck on where to take this. So it may be a awhile til I get another chapter up.

Again thank you all for the reviews.


	9. Twisted Glee

Okay after I posted this I read it over a few times and along with some from ChibiSess I fixed a few errors. In the next few weeks I'm going to be fixing some mistakes here and there. I know my punctuation is rotten. It's kinda sad in all of my English courses over the years I always got the same thing "you're stories are great but you grammar and such need work"

Just when I think I got every mistake I post it and find a dozen more that I miss. Anywho enjoy, I must be on a roll, two updates, in two of my stories in only a few days. Being sick and not going out makes you really get things done! I hope you enjoy it, (at least I'm sure the female Legato lovers should, I know I got a giggle or two while writing it.) Things should get interesting in the next few chapters.

Legato had been waiting at their meeting place for over an hour. Lydia was still nowhere to be found. He kicked a rock far into the distance.

"To think she made a big deal of talking and it turns out she's the one that's late." he grumbled to himself.

He was tired of pitching rocks, he sat down, his back leaning against a large boulder. Rummaging through his pockets he pulled out the squashed tin from the night before. That morning when he woke up he had thought the whole thing had been a dream. But there; on his night stand it sat, a testament to what had happened the day before.

He didn't dare tell his mother what had happened, he himself wasn't one hundred percent sure it actually had happened.

He remembered Lydia's shocked expression as globs of butter trickled down her face. He grumbled again as his head sunk onto his knees. What was he supposed to tell her? He knew she was expecting an answer, but he wanted them as well!

His watch beeped, letting him know that a half an hour had just ticked by. Where was she?

He held up the ball of metal to eye level. He wondered if he could he do it again if he tried? He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on the ball as hard as he could. He opened his eyes hoping to find the metal changed, but it hadn't.

He shook his head in disappointment. How did he manage it? Maybe he had nothing to do with it at all, maybe it was just a fluke, maybe it was someone else?

No it had to of been him, he could actually feel the metal pulling apart yesterday as it burst.

No he had definitely cause it.

But how?

Forgetting Lydia's tardiness he struggled a few more minutes with the metal. But still it laid in his hand, unchanged. He was beginning to get frustrated.

"Fine then, don't move just sit there!" he snapped angrily.

That was when a small chunk of the metal twisted, and swirled slightly.

His mouth dropped.

Had that just happened? He inspected the ball closely, sure enough a small twirl of metal had poked itself away from the twisted mass. He stood up gleefully, he hadn't been going mad, he had done it all! He figured that must be reacting to his emotions. He focused his happiness on the metal ball and almost shouted with joy as it shivered and swirled, several metal tendrils now poked out on all sides.

His fear of what happened the day before melted away. This was not some strange freakish thing he had acquired. This really was a gift.

He admired the ball proudly, not noticing Lydia was right behind him.

"Legato?"

He spun around while quickly whipping the still shivering metal behind his back, "hi Lydia."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "you all right?" she asked.

He felt the metal give another shudder, "Uh yeah fine, listen something just came up." he said with a smile.

"Yeah but we were supposed to-"

"Talk yeah I know," he said feigning disappointed, " can we do it in a few days maybe?"

Lydia shook her head in disbelief, " A few days? Legato I-"

He didn't have time to argue about it, drastic measures were needed! He did the first thing that came to him. He quickly encircled her in his arms, giving her a long deep kiss. She at first tried to wiggle out of his embrace, but he only held her tighter and kissed her longer. Legato finally felt her relax. His lips parted from hers and he watched as she smiled at him dreamily. He gave her a intense look that sent goose bumps rippling across her arms.

"Just a few days, it's really important. Please do this for me." he cooed.

She gave a quiet sigh as she watched a bit of his blue hair fall in front of his golden eyes. How could she refuse him when he looked like that?

Lydia; having been completed taken off her guard, gave him a goofy nod, "sure," she answered dreamily.

"Thanks."

He went to leave, but she caught his hand, "you're not going to kiss me goodbye?"

Legato laughed to himself, pleased that his last minute distraction had worked so well. He was sure that after the kiss she was still going to be livid with him.

He quickly stuffed the metal, which was now pulsating wildly into his jacket pocket. He then drew her close to him and gave her yet another deep kiss.

"This was all too easy." he said disbelievingly in his mind, "this really should not have worked."

He pulled away from her, both of them slightly wobbly in the knees. Legato took a deep breath.

"Meet me here three days from now." he said quietly to her.

She embraced him, hoping to keep him in the moment just a few seconds longer, "I'll be waiting." she whispered in his ear.

He gave her a smile and started to walk back home.

He pulled the metal out of his pocket, and watched it pulsate. He took a few more steps and turned around to catch a glimpse of Lydia, she was heavy-eyes and still standing cemented in place.

"I better remember that trick next time." he said to himself.

I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did! Look for more to come, meanwhile I'm off to sleep this cold I have away. Lemme know what you think! I have an idea for part of the next chapter but I'm debating it because the fluff factor might be too high (and we all no too much fluff kills). I dunno I'll have to see.


End file.
